1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known multi band orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, a wireless communication method is defined in which a plurality of frequency bands are sequentially used according to a certain frequency hopping pattern.
Further, a plurality of frequency hopping patterns are defined in the multi band OFDM system. It has been suggested that a plurality of wireless communication devices can coexist by using different frequency hopping patterns selected from the defined plurality of frequency hopping patterns.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-96425 describes a communication method in which data is transmitted/received between a transmission source device and a receiving destination device that use different frequency hopping patterns. Also, JP-A-2007-96425 describes that this communication method improves response performance of data transmission/reception.